


Jitters

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, CC Jitters, CSI Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow & Iris West Friendship, Carnival, Central City, Confident Iris, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Journalist Iris West, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Shy Barry Allen, Team Flash, Westallen relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: How Barry and Iris meet in an Alternate Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fan fic ever in my life so bare with me I'm kinda new to this but hope you enjoy!

   The first time Barry sees her was at jitters. It was on a Friday morning and he was already running late for work at CCPD as he always is but, he wanted his morning coffee. It was a warm sunny day in Central City so when he walked in the sun was shining through the windows, the sunlight hitting her. And there she was sitting at a table coffee to her right and typing rapidity on her laptop. Barry could have sworn his heart fluttered a little when he saw her. She was stunning. She had beautiful long dark brown hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders. Her skin was a light shade of brown and her eyes were also brown with a little twinkle in them. Barry hadn't notice he was staring until someone bumped into him making him fall forward and onto the ground. He had turned around to see who had pushed him expecting to see them but instead he came face to face with her and oh god she was even cuter up close. 

"Are you ok?" She ask. Staring down at him a small smile on her lips. She stuck out her small perfect hand to help Barry up and that's when he realised he was still laying on the ground in the coffee shop around other people. He quickly took her hand in his and she helped him pull himself up off the ground into a standing position. She let go of his hand.

"Uh..uh yeah I'm ok thanks for it helping me up." He sputtered. Not only was she cuter up close but she was short compared to Barry but that just made him like her even more. She gave him another smile.

"You're welcome. I'm Iris. Iris West by the way." She said offering her hand to him again and he gladly took it.

"Uh Barry. Barry Allen." He said. Letting go of her hand once she shaked it. Barry was starting to blush a little but he hoped she didn't notice. She did. Was she making him nervous? 

"Well it's nice to meet you Barry but um you probably shouldn't stand in the middle of where everyone walks that way you avoid getting bumped into again." She giggled and god did he love that sound. It was like music to his ears. He gave her a nervous smile 

"Uh yea no you're probably right." He managed to get out. He was having a hard time forming sentences. Her beauty was distracting him. Barry checked his watch to see what time it was. Shit He thought. Capitan Singh is gonna get on Barry's ass. He was 15 minutes late for work. Again. His face fell he didn't want to leave iris. He wanted to keep talking to her. Iris noticed his facial expression had changed and asked:

"Is everything ok?" He could hear a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yea um it's just I'm really late for work and the Captain is gonna have my ass because I have so many reports to write and evidence to analyses but I wanted to get coffee and now I don't have ti-." Iris looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile on her lips. "I'm rambling again aren't i?" Barry asked. His cheeks flushed. He looked away avoiding her gaze. He was nerves again. She had that affect on him. She touched his arm to reassure him. 

"Yea you are but if you don't go now you're gonna be even more late and I don't want you to lose your job. It was nice meeting you Barry." She smiled up at him. He was so tall and lanky and handsome. With pretty bluish greenish eyes and long eye lashes with freckles all across is face. When he flashed her his smile she could see his pearly white teeth and dimples. Barry was cute and she liked him.

"Uh yea it was nice meeting you to iris." And with that Barry started to walk backwards not wanting to take his eyes off iris just yet. Barry almost tripped earning a smile and a small  giggle from iris. On his way back to CCPD Barry had iris giggle stuck in his head not caring about not having his morning drink. Talking to iris was soo much better than coffee.


	2. CCPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy this one!

It had been a couple of weeks since Barry had last seen Iris at jitters. He's been going there more often than he usually does hoping to run into her again (of course not literally). He couldn't get her off his mind for some reason. The sound of the elevator doors opening to CCPD brought Barry out of his thoughts. He quickly step out of the elevator. He was about to walk up the stairs and into his lab but before he could he was stop by someone calling his name. 

"Allen." Oh god please don't be captain Singh please don't be captain Singh. Barry thought. He didn't feel like getting yelled at by him again. These past couple of days he's been able to somewhat avoid him. Barry slowly turned around expecting to see Singh but instead saw Detective Joe West. Barry let out a quit sigh of relief.

"Detective West." Barry addressed him with a slight nod of his head and a small smile to his lips. Detective Joe West was probably the only person Barry liked at CCPD because he was actually nice to him. He never really yelled at Barry or anyone for that matter unless you did something he didn't like or made him mad. Joe was the one who showed Barry around CCPD when he first started working as a CSI. He would always bring Barry lunch and dinner when he stayed late at his lab. Joe some how knew we wasn't eating but Barry never questioned him because hey at least he got free food.

"Did you finish writing those reports I asked you to the other day?" He asked now looking Barry directly in the eyes.

"Uh yea...i mean no sir I didn't but I'm almost finished with them I was just about to um go into my lab and finish writing those for you. I could bring them down for you when I'm finished if you'd like?" Barry says stuttering just a little bit and moving his head to look Joe in the eyes now as well. 

"Yes if you could bring those down when you're done that would be great Allen." Joe said rubbing his temples. Barry could tell it's been a long morning for him so far. 

"Ok. Is everything ok Detective?" He asked as he watched Joe rub is head. He had bags under his eyes . Probably for the lack of sleep. 

"Yea I've just had a ruff morning. I got called to a crime scene early and didn't really get enough sleep but I'll be fine don't worry about me just get those reports done for me." He said and walked backed to his desk, sat in his chair and got back to work. Barry just stood there a little shocked that he didn't get call to the crime scene that happened this morning, but didn't really think much of it. Barry shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walking back to his lab and getting to work.

♡♡♡♡

A couple hours later and Barry has finally finished writing all his reports his stomach started to growl. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt to check the time on his watch. 12:30 it reads. Perfect Barry thought he finished just in time to start his thirty minute lunch break. He quickly grabbed all of the reports and made his way down stairs being careful not to trip on one of the stairs while doing so. He was half way down the stairs when he saw her her could have sworn the whole world stopped. She was at Joe's desk talking to him. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that made her butt look wonderful with a plain white shirt and a jacket over it and heels to top it all off. Somehow she managed to make a simple outfit look sexy. Barry shook his head to get himself out of the trance he was. He continued walking to where Joe and Iris were engrossed in a conversation. Barry didn't want to interrupt but he was hungry so he cleared his throat and they both stopped talking to turn and look at Barry. He have them a small smile and said:

"Uh sorry to interrupt but Joe I uh finished writing the reports you gave to me and I came to give them to you before i head out to grab a bite to eat. It's my lunch Break and i only have thirty minutes so yea." Barry rambled sticking his hand with the reports in them for Joe to take. Barry turned his head and saw iris looking at him with a smile on her face. Barry could feel his face heating up. 

"Hi Iris. It's good to see you again." Barry said with a big smile. He always felt nervous around her. She had that effect on him. 

"Hi Barry. It's good to see you again too." She said. They stayed liked that for a little while. Staring at each other while smiling and giving each other heart eyes. They didn't notice it but Joe sure did. Joe coughed to break them out their trance. 

"I'm sorry did i miss something? Barry how do you know my daughter?" Joe asked with a very stern voice. Looking between the two waiting for one of them to answer him. Iris slowly took her eyes off Barry and turned to face her dad. 

"Dad relax. Barry and I just met at jitters a couple of weeks ago some guy pushed Barry on the way out of the coffee shop. He fall and I helped him up and this is the first time I've seen him since." Iris said causally with a shrug to her shoulders. 

"Mhm." Joe said not really believe the two but didn't really care at the moment. "Anyways thank you Barry for the reports you're free to go on your lunch Break now." Joe said with a straight face and a nod then he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Iris I'll see you at home later tonight. Don't forget your mom's cooking tonight and she wants to see you." Joe said finally taking the reports from Barry hand and walking back to his desk and getting to work. Iris turned to Barry smiling. 

"So I heard you're on your lunch Break and since I'm on my lunch Break to maybe we could go to jitters and eat there? Like a date!" She asked staring up at Barry with her beautiful brown eyes and giving him her biggest smile yet. Date. His heart flutter at that word.

"Yea sure I'd love that." Barry says giving her his biggest smile as well. Barry offers Iris his arm and she gladly loops her arm through his and together they walk out of CCPD.

♡♡♡♡

When Barry and iris arrive at jitters they order their food and coffee and find a table to sit

"So Barry tell me about yourself." Iris says looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Barry says confused.

"How are your parents? Do you have any siblings?." Iris says smiling at him. She noticed he didn't smile back. That was new. Iris could sense the mood change with Barry. He looked sad when she asked about his parents. She was about to tell him he didn't have to answer but the waiter came to there table with their food. She was about say something to him again but he beat her to it.

"My parents um my dad is alive but my mom isn't and well I'm an only child so growing up I basically got everything that i wanted well until my parents started working as doctors that is. The hospital they worked at was always busy and they were both really good doctors so everybody wanted them there all the time. I never really got to seem them much I mean on the weekends sometimes I'd see them but only for a little bit before they got called back into work or they would be sleeping. I also had a nanny at home to take care of me and get me ready for school and everything like that. I remember in 4th grade when i was 9 I had just gotten him from school and I saw my dad in the living room and I was so happy to see him. I ran up to him and hugged him and everything. That's when he told me that my mom had cancer they couldn't get rid of and she only had a few months to live. So everyday after school I would go with the nanny to see my mom in the hospital until she pasted away. After my Mom died me and my dad grieved but still went on with our daily lives. After I graduated and went to college my dad just stopped talking to me. He said he wasn't over my mom and buried himself in his work so I got a job and started living on my own." Barry said blinking the tears away from his eyes. He really didn't want to break down into tears in front of iris and all the other people in the coffee shop. Iris reached out and grabbed his hand holding it.

"I'm sorry Barry. I wish there was something I could do. Truly. Your dad might have left you but you have me now." Iris said squeezing his hand trying to comfort him. Barry smiled at her words 

"Yea enough sad stuff. What about your parents? Well besides Joe I know what he does." Barry says and laughs. Iris does too.

"Well my mom was a journalist just like I am now but after she married my dad and got pregnant with me she decided to quite because everything got so stressful at work and she couldn't handle it anymore. Iris says making handle gestures as she talks. 

"So what does she do now?" Barry asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"She's a stay at home mom. Sometimes I go over there so she can help me with my journalism stuff." She says and takes a sip of her coffee as well. So they stay like that for a while drinking coffee and eating their food and talking to one another. The waiters comes up to them and takes there plates. Barry smiles at iris before checking his watch. 1:15. Oh crap Barry thought he's late again. Iris looked acrossed the table and saw Barry frown. So she asks:

"Is everything ok Barry?" He looks up at iris.

"Yea no my lunch Break was over 15 minutes ago and I totally lost track of time" he says and laughs a little. 

"Oh yea no I should be heading back to CCPN anyway so uh it was nice talking to you Barry I hope we can do this again some time." Iris says flashing him her pearly whites. 

"Uh yea me to." Barry says smiling. Iris starts packing up her things and heads for the door. This is it. It's now or never you idiot ask her on a date she wants to see you again! Barry thought. He turns around quickly and says her name before she can leave.

"Iris! Iris wait." Barry says running to her. She stops and turns around facing him and smiles. 

"Yes Barry."

"Uh i was wondering uh if you uhh wanted to go on a date with me like a real date. Um the carnival is opened this weekend and we could go there If you want this weekend if you're free. Are you free this weekend? Do you wanna go to the carnival with me this weekend?" Barry asked in one breath looking down and fiddling with his hands he was nervous. Iris laughed. He was too adorable for his own good.

"Barry Allen are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Iris teased. He was cute.

"Uh yea I am and I think I'm failing at it. You make me really nervous." Barry says laughing and smiling at her. 

"Well in that case I would love to Barry." She handed him a card. "Here's my phone number just text me the details. Can't wait!" Iris says before standing on her tippy toes to press a light kiss to his cheek. She smiled at him one more time before walking out the door. Barry touched the spot on his cheek she had just kissed and smiled. She was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want a other one! Thanks for reading!


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris go on there first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter lol

Barry had just finished writing his last report when he look up at the clock. 4:30. Perfect he had finished all of his reports and had time to get ready for his date with Iris West at 6:00 He had texted his good friend Cisco to see if he could meet Barry at his house around 5 to help him pick out an outfit for his date. Barry and Cisco have been besfriends since they were little. They went to the same school together. After everything that had happened with Barry's parents Cisco was always there for Barry until Cisco's parents decide to move out of town and him and Barry never talked until they recently reunited when Cisco moved back to Central City. Barry quickly gathered up all the reports off his desk and put then in a nice neat pile before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and headed out the doors of CCPD. When he found his car he got in and drove his way home.

♡♡♡♡

Barry opened the door to his apartment to found Cisco sitting on his couch shoving chips in his face. When he heard to door open he turned his head to see Barry staring at him with a blank expression on his face. 

"Oh hey Barry you're finally here." Cisco said shoving more chips in his mouth. Barry continued to stare at him.

"What? I was hungry and these chips were the only good thing you had in your cabinets. Oh by the way you really need to go groceries shopping dude. How are you gonna invite a friend over and have no food to offer?" Cisco said biting into another chip. 

"Dude I didn't invite you over to sit and eat chips on my brand new couch. I invited you over to make sure i look good for my date and you're going to clean all those crumbs off my couch before you leave." Barry said shaking his head before hanging his jacket up and setting his stuff down on the table. 

"Ouch that hurt dude that really hurt." Cisco said putting a hand over his heart acting as if he had got shot there before rolling the top of the chip bag and putting a clip on it to keep it shut. Barry just rolled his eyes checking the clock to see how much time he had left. 

"Whatever man. It's 5 o'clock now so I'm gonna hop in the shower and then go get ready. I have to leave here by 5:40 and Iris lives about 10 minutes away." Barry said. And with that he turned around and walked to his room to grab a towel before getting in the shower. 

After his shower Barry went to his room and put on a pair of boxers before walking to his closet to find something to wear. He searched for his clothes before pulling out a dark blue jacket with a light gray shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He put his clothes on before topping it off with his black and white converse he always wears. He made his way to his way back to the bathroom to comb his hair before parting it and gelling it to one side. He walks out of his room to show Cisco (who is now watching t.v.) his outfit. He stood there before saying

"So what do you think? Does this look ok?" Barry asked looking at Cisco. He turned his head to look Barry up and down. 

"Wow dude I actually thought you'd be wearing a flannel or a sweater. You look nice though." Cisco said nodding his head. Barry smiled

"Thanks man." Barry said. He brought his left hand up to check the time. It was 5:40. He had to leave to pick up iris.

"Ok man I'm gonna leave to pick up iris now. I don't care when you leave but before you do make sure you clean those crumbs off my couch Cisco. I'm serious." Barry said glaring at him while he grabs his keys out of his bag.  
"Oh and make sure you lock up for me please. Bye!" Barry said and turns to leave his apartment.

♡♡♡♡

When Iris got home from CCPN she immediately got in the shower. She had a date with Barry and she didn't want to stink. Iris liked Barry a lot he was cute in a nerdy boyish way. She loved the way he would ramble about things and how he got nervous around her. She loved the color of his eyes how they were a mix of blue and green. She loved when he smiled because it would always show his dimples. God those dimples were her weakness. Once iris was done in the shower she went to her room to put on her robe. She was about to head to her closet when she heard a knock on the door. She check the clock it was only 5. Barry shouldn't be here yet. Iris quickly made her way to the door and check through the little hole to see who it was. It wasn't Barry it was Caitlin. That's when iris remember that she had texted Caitlin to come over to her house to help her get ready for her date with Barry. Iris unlocked the door for her and Caitlin walked in and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Iris." Caitlin said smiling. 

"Hey Caitlin. I just got out of the shower so let me get dressed and you can help me with my hair and makeup?" Iris asked smiling up at her best friend. 

"Of course. While your doing that do you mind if I have a glass of wine? It's been a long day at work." Caitlin said laughing. Iris smiled and said

"Yea sure you know your always welcome to anything in my house." Iris said before walking off to get dressed. After looking through her closet Iris decided to wear a gray sweater with jeans and converse. She didn't want to dress up to fancy considering they are probably going to be doing alot of walking. Once iris was finished she walked out of room.

"So what do you think?" Iris asked Caitlin. 

"You look beautiful." Caitlin said and smiled at her. Iris smiled back.

"Now let's get your hair and makeup done!." Caitlin said hurrying to the bathroom. Iris giggled and made her way there to.

♡♡♡♡

Iris was just putting her final touch's on her makeup when the door bell rang. She turned around to look at Caitlin and smiled before jumping to her feet. 

"That must be Barry." Iris said making her way to the front door unlocking all the locks before opening it. There he was. In a gray shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and dark jeans. God he looks so cute. 

"Hey Barry." Iris said beaming up at him. 

"Iris." Barry said a little breathless. He was in awe by her beauty. "You look really nice." He said smiling at her and oh god those dimples those freaking dimples.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome your self." She said giving him heart eyes. Barry blushed. 

"Thank you." He said. They continued to stare at each. In the background Caitlin cleared her throat. 

"So are you guys gonna go on your date or keep giving each other heart eyes?" Caitlin asked. Looking between the two smiling. They were cute.

"Yea um Caitlin can you lock up for me." Iris asked and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yes I'll lock up for you now leave you love birds." Caitlin said handing Iris her spare key to her apartment before shooing them out the door. Barry turned to Iris. 

"Shall we?" Barry asked offering Iris his hand. She took it interlacing there fingers together. "We shall." She said smiling up at him. Together they made there way to the carnival.

♡♡♡♡

When Barry and Iris arrived at the carnival they bought tickets before heading in. 

"So what do you wanna do first? Ladies choice." Barry asked looking around for something to do. There were a lot of people there.

"Well aren't you a gentleman." Iris teased. "How about we do shoot the can? You try and shoot as many cans as you can off the log and if you shoot 10 cans in 60 seconds you win a teddy bear!" Iris said. She had never been good at this game considering her dad's a detective but he never taught her how to shoot. Barry nodded. 

"Yea ok." He said. Barry picks up the fake gun and start shooting as many cans as he can. When 60 seconds runs out the guy running the game says. "The guy wins. Which bear would you like?" Barry looks up at the bears before pointing to the big brown one with the bow tied around it's neck. 

"That one". Barry says smiling. The guy gets the bear and hands it to Barry who hands it to Iris. She looks up at him confused. "Barry that's your bear. You won it so you keep it." Iris said but Barry just smiles. 

"I won it for you so now it's your bear." Barry says poking Iris in the nose with his pointer finger causing her to erupt into a fit of giggle. He loved that sound. 

"Thanks Bear." Iris said. She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt but she couldn't help it. She liked Barry a lot. After Barry and Iris did the shooting cans they made there way to the scrambler which iris held on to Barry's arm the whole time because she didn't like spinning things even though she agreed to go on it with him. After the scrambler Iris suggested they go get food which ended up being a mountain full and then some because Iris saw brownies and that's when she told Barry about her brownie obsession saying "I only eat them once a week." Which he hardly believed judging the way she shoved them in her face and was even considering going back for more. Barry just laughed because watching iris shove brownies in her face just made him fall for her even more. 

"So where to next?" Iris asked after they had finished all there food and cleaned up. 

"Its a supirse but before we go you're not afraid of heights are you?" Barry asked looking down at iris. 

"Nope." Iris said popping the p. 

"Good." Was all Barry said before he leading iris in the direction of the Ferris wheel. When they arrive iris got a little excited. 

"I've always wanted to go on one of these." She said . Barry turned his head to give iris a confusing look. 

"You've never been on a Ferris wheel before?" Barry asked a little shocked but happy he gets to a company iris on her first ride. 

"No but I'm happy my first ride gets to be with you." Iris says and smiles at Barry before kissing him on the cheek. Barry's whole body shivers. Another effect she has on him. Barry just smiles before leading her into the seat. When they get on Barry takes the big seat belt and stretches it acrossed his and Iris's lap before putting it into the buckle. Since they were sharing one big seat belt Iris and him were sitting pretty close together. Iris liked it but wanted to be closer to Barry so she snuggles into Barry's side and hugs her teddy bear closer to her chest. Barry can feel his face heating up a bit but eventually decides to wrap his arm around iris. They stay like that even after the ride starts. When they're at the very top Barry says:

"You can see the whole city from here. It's beautiful isn't it?" Barry's asked looking at the view. 

"Yea it is." Iris says and Barry turns to look at her. The wind starts to blow causing a piece of Iris hair to fall in front of her face. Slowly Barry moves his other hand to tuck the piece of hair behind her ear so It wasn't in her face anymore. He then cups her cheek in his hand and slowly leans in to kiss and she does the same. When there lips meet it feels like the spark between them sets off fireworks in the background. And it feels as if they're the only people in the world that exist. Barry didn't want this moment to end but when the lack of air becomes a problem Barry slowly breaks away and leans his forehead against hers. 

"Barry." Iris says her eyes still closed.

"Yes." 

"I think you should do that again." And so he does because she asked him to and because he really wanted to. This time the kiss was messy but passionate at the same time and all Barry wanted to do for the rest of his life was kiss Iris West. They break apart when the ride is over. Barry unbuckles iris and him and helps her out of the seat before leading her to his car. Once they got there Barry opened the car door for iris before getting in himself and driving her home.

♡♡♡♡

When they arrived at Iris apartment complex Barry offered to walk her up saying "Ya know just so i know you got into your apartment and home safely." And iris agreed because she would get to spend a couple extra minutes with Barry and that's really all she wanted. When they arrived at her door she turned to Barry saying 

"Thanks Barry for taking me on a date. I had a really fun time." Iris said smiling up at him. She would look up into his eyes before bringing hers down to look at his lips. She really wanted to kiss him again.

"You're welcome and I had a fun ti-" Barry didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by iris lips on his again. He kissed her back hard. Because why wouldn't he? She was a good kisser. Iris broke the kiss smiling at Barry. 

"Sorry I just really wanted to do that again." Iris said shyly. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Um thanks for walking me up Barry. I really appreciate it. Call you tomorrow?" Iris asked putting her key into her door turning and opening it. Stepping into her apartment she turned around facing Barry again. 

"Yea defiantly. Goodnight Iris." Barry said waving at her and slowly walking backwards. 

"Goodnight Barry." Iris said smiling before closing her apartment door all the way.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the last chapter of my story so I decided to do an epilogue. This take place a couple years after the last chapter just fyi. Thanks for reading my story and making it to the end!!♡

Today was the day. Barry was finally gonna do it. He was going to propose to Iris. They had been dating for 4 years. it's been 2 years since Barry had asked Iris to move into his loft with him. He had asked Joe for his blessing a week in advance because his opinion matter the most. Barry had the whole day planned out. He quickly flipped the last pancake to see if the side was done before turning the stove off and putting it on the plate along with a few pieces of bacon. He took the cup that was full of coffee in his other hand that wasn't holding the plate full of food and headed up the stairs. When he reached the room he slowly opened the door making sure not to drop the stuff in his hands. He carefully made his way to the bed where Iris was peacefully sleeping. Even when she was sleeping she still looked stunning. He set the food down on the dresser before leaning over towards Iris to press a light kiss to her forehead. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the bright sun light. She looked around the room before moving her eyes to meet his soft green ones. A small smile began to form on her lips. 

"Good Morning beautiful." Barry said beaming at her. 

"Mm good morning handsome." Iris said her smile getting wider. He loved when she called him that and she knew it.

"I made you breakfast." He said pointing to the food sitting on the dresser. 

"I see that. Thank you." Iris said giggling. Barry smiled. 

"Ok well I'm going to let you eat your breakfast and when you're done get dressed. I have something planned for us today." Barry said before handing her her food and coffee. She took a sip before saying, 

"And what excalty do you have planned for us today Mr.Allen?" Iris teased putting a piece of bacon in her mouth moaning at the taste. Barry grinned.

"Well since it's nice outside I thought we'd go out and do things then have a picnic . So I'm going downstairs to get things ready while you eat." Barry informed giving her a peck on the lips before walking down the stairs. While Iris was finishing up her food Barry had filled the picnic basket with food and her favorite chocolates. He made sure he hid the ring somewhere in the basket where she wouldn't find it.

♡♡♡♡

They were now strolling through town when Iris found a store she liked. She had asked Barry if they could go in and look through stuff saying, "im not going to buy anything." But they both knew that was a lie because as soon as she found something she liked she gave Barry her best pout (which he couldn't resist at all) begging him to it buy for her. Which he did. Because he loves her and after all he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. By the time they were done walking around enjoying the weather it was already 5:30 p.m it was time. Barry turned to iris. 

"Hey why don't we go to the beach and eat what I packed for us. We could watch the sunset while we eat." Barry suggests.

"Sure I'd love that. Now that i think about it I am pretty hungry." Iris laughed sheepishly. 

"Great." Barry said taking iris hand and leading her to the beach. When they arrive they found a perfect spot for them to sit with a good view. Barry took out the towel he had packed so he could set the food down on it. When he was done iris and Barry began to dig into their food. 

"So I have to ask what prompted this? I mean not that I'm not enjoying this believe i am but why? Iris asked while munching on some chocolate covered strawberries. Barry shrugged. 

"I don't to be honest. I just felt like we never have the time to go out anymore because we're always busy so i thought today we could spend the day together and not have to worry about work all the time." Barry says truthfully biting into a strawberries avoiding her gaze. 

"I agree with you but there's something going on. Is there anything you wanna ask or tell me?" She quizzed. It's now or never Barry. Now or never. 

"Uh there is something I wanted to ask you actually." Barry says nervously rubbing the back of his head. He sat up more to face Iris. 

"Iris I've loved you since the day I ran into you at jitters. When I first saw you it's like the whole world stopped around me and we were the only two people in the world and then you smiled and I thought man that cannot be science. We when first started dating I didn't like taking you out in public because every guy would be staring at you and then they would look at me and wonder what you're doing with a skinny guy like me and in moments like those I would wonder the same thing to. But then I'd stop because I knew that you love me for who I am. You've helped me through so much stuff and you taught me how to be a better person and i couldn't thank you enough. Which is why I wanted to ask you." Barry said reaching into the basket to pull out a small velvet box. Barry slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Iris couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall down her cheek and put a hand over her mouth in shock. 

"Iris Ann West will you marry me?" Barry asked tears threatening to escaped his eyes.

"Yes." She whispered 

"Yes. You said yes?" Barry said 

"Yes Barry yes I'll marry you." Iris said now crying hard. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder as he put his arms around her waste. She pulled back so he could put the ring on her finger. 

"It's beautiful Barry." She whispered softly looking down at the ring on her finger. 

"Just like you." He said before leaning in to kiss her softly. And that moment would mark the beginning of a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out worst than I envisioned in my head but hoped you enjoyed this story. You can follow me on Instagram @allenxxwest and dm me any request you have if you want. Thanks for reading♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
